Hachiman
by OnceARaven
Summary: When the Gaang went through the Earth kingdom they helped plenty of towns get rid of the Firenation Soldiers in them however in one town they didn't. This town managed to fight against the Firenation on their own. SYOC. Open until I get all mains. I still need a boy non bender!
1. Chapter 1

**So this was originally going to be a lok SYOC but then I changed my mine. So This will be placed during Avatar when the Fire nation has implanted themselves in to the Earth kingdom. The town of Daitoshi is where it will be placed. It is a well known town on the ocean side and it tends to have a lot of visitors...or at least it did before the Fire Nation took over.**

* * *

Lee stood silently as he watched the town. It was a busy town, full of different people, something he wasn't used to back home. The town itself was calls Daitoshi, a stupid name that he didn't care for;he was glad though, he was allowed to go to the meeting that was deciding what to rename the town once the Fire Nation had gotten control of the Earth Kingdom. He didn't know exactly what it would be but he also knew that it would be named after an important General.

"Lee!" Lee turned his head to look over at the other sentry, Jun. she was squinting at something down the road. "What is that?" She asked. Lee frowned and turned to where she was looking. He almost sighed. The kids again. "Three kids?" Jun finally asked. She was fairly new so she had no idea.

Lee turned and picked up his spear. Jun's eyes went wide and she copied his movement. "Lee what's going on?" She asked. Lee didn't respond, he just waited. Jun didn't say another word. She bit her lip as the three teens got closer. It wasn't until they were in front of Lee and Jun that Lee spoke.

"Kazou Yuki, Ai, what do you want?" Lee asked coldly. The three teens exchanged looks. All of them had Earth Kingdom features, Jun noticed.

"Well Lee we want a lot of things, we want you to leave, we want that stupid leader of yours to die but right now we want you to open the gates to let in food for the town." Lee pursed his lips. They had weapons today so he knew they meant business but despite that he could still not let them through.

"Well Kazou, I hate to disappoint you but I cannot open this gate until tomorrow," Lee said. He didn't want to fight, it was too much of a bother. Either way he would win, after all he had Jun and there was plenty of Fire Nation guards hidden in the crowd, acting as though they were citizens. Kazou looked annoyed.

"Is that so?" Kazou asked. He scowled and then next thing Lee knew Kazou had ran forward. Lee was faster. He jumped out of the way at the last moment and took his spear in his hand. He then slammed it against the back of Kazou's head. Kazou crumpled to the ground and Lee looked up. The guards in the crowd had already come through and had gotten Ai and Yuki to the ground. They scowled up at him. Lee turned.

"Watch this, citizens of Daitoshi!" Lee called. "This is what happens when you challenge the Fire Nation, you should be grateful that we have helped your lowly town. " He paused and looked through the town. "We set rules and we expect you to follow them." He stopped then and turned to the guards.

"Whe-

"You will pay for this!" Lee turned his head. Ai. He was yelling at Lee now."We will win and your stupid fire nation will be destroyed!"

"I don't think you're in the place to be saying that." The guards took them away.

* * *

**Form is on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**if I didn't PM you that your character was accepted sorry... Also the three that were in the prologue are going to be supporting characters. i changed the one named Sen to Kazou because Sen was too close to one of the mains. FYI Sadami is friend's oc so I cannot answer too many question about her.**

**Here's the characters and a little thing that will introduce them to you.**

**Sadami- Known as Lady Lightning because of her fire bending skills, Sadami has a reputation through Daitoshi. As a town celebrity most people assume they know her however Sadami has secrets not even her family can know.**

**Shen- As one of the only water benders in Daitoshi Shen is often looked down upon by others, however Shen has a very important skill. A skill that could mean life or death for another and he might just be ready to show it.**

**Hikari Suniko- Hikari is spoiled and she knows it. Daughter of the Govenor of Daitoshi she has had plenty of people to try to kidnap her or kill her however Hikari has no plans to be a damsel in distress any time soon.**

**Ziakumi 'Zia' Azari- Brave and courageous with a hint of impulsiveness Zia tends get herself in to dangerous situations, but that isn't always a bad thing, after all you get a lot of information from people when you are skilled enough.**

**Minzlo Chen- Minzlo isn't exactly the typical Earth Bender, he's shy and gentle but he is a very powerful bender. Minzlo will not let let himself be counted out of the fight, especially when there is something related to his past in it.**

**Magoichi 'Mago' Saika - A fierce fighter and a very loyal subject to the Fire Nation Mago is a prodigy who is determined to help the Fire Nation win. However that fight is not going to be easy to win, or at least not easy to win by regular methods**.

Sadami sat down in front of the cell. It was completely made of metal but only because one of the occupants was an Earth bender. The three boys that occupied the cell watched her intently. However she was only focused on one, her step-brother Ai. He looked at her sheepishly. She pursed her lips. "This isn't something to be taking lightly Ai, I over heard the guards talking,they said they might even take you to the boiling rock." Ai but his lip. Sadami and his step-father Isao had told him plenty of stories of the prison, her father had friends who were guards there.

Kazou, one of the others, snorted. Sadami glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous,they don't imprison simple minded Earth Kingdom Citizens because they wanted food." Kazou mocked. Sadami pursed her lips.

"May be but they do imprison people for forming 'rebellions'." Sadami made quotation marks around rebellions. Kazou sneered at her. Ai sighed. Kazou and Sadami had never gotten along. He had guessed it was because of Kazou's hatred for anything Fire Nation. Sadami was a Fire Nation citizen and a Fire Bender so Kazou was mean to her and Sadami didn't put up with it.

"Stop it both of you, arguing isn't going to get you anywhere." Yuki, the third boy, said. Yuki was the youngest out of all of them, around fifteen but he was also the most mature out of the three boys. "Someone is coming." He added. Sadami turned her head.

"Why did you let a visitor in?" A voice asked. Sadami stood up.

"She insisted sir." One of the guards replied. They heard foot steps and then three people entered the room. A boy around the age of fourteen in Fire Nation military armor, the guard and a tall man with a dark beard; Governor Suniko. The Governor raised an eyebrow.

"Guard you may leave, " the Governor said. The guard opened his palm and placed his fist under it before leaving. "And who are you?" The Governor asked. Sadami challenged his stare and did the same gesture the guard did before he left.

"My name is Sadami, daughter of Fire Bender and Fire Nation citizen Isao." Sadami replied. She put emphasis on Fire bender and Fire Nation citizen. The Governor eyes went wide.

"Lady Lightning." He responded With Sadami's nickname. "My daughter goes to school with you, you're two years her senior," he added. The young boy who stood beside him look unimpressed and confused by what he was going at but he didn't say a word. He scowled as he saw Kazou glaring at him.

"Ah yes, Hikari, I haven't spoken to her directly but I know who she is," Sadami said. The Governor looked pleased at this. He then looked down at the boy beside him.

"Sadami I would like to introduce you to a prodigy like your self, this is Magoichi Saika, he is my apprentice if you would like to call him that." The boy used the same hand gesture that she and the guard used.

"Please call me Mago." He replied. Sadami raised her eyebrow at his manners.

"Please to meet you Mago." Sadami said. He nodded at her and she turned her direction back to the Governor who had gained a serious look On his face.

"Sadami if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Sadami glanced behind her at Ai.

"Ai is my step-brother sir." Sadami replied. "I was just paying him a visit." She said in annoyance. The Governor seemed to catch her tone.

"Does this happen often?" The Governor asked.

"More than any of use would like it to." She began. "He gets it fights as well but honestly I blame that one Kazou, he has a bad temper." She gestured to Kazou who scowled at her.

"Sadami!" He practically yelled. The Governor raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Kazou." Yuki said in a harsh whisper. The older boy glared at Yuki. The Governor sighed.

"Sadami I hope you do not mind, but I would like to discuss the boys situation with them and only with them." The Governor said. He turned to Mago. "Saika please escort Ms. Sadami outside and stay with my daughter until I come back out, you know how she is," Mago looked as though he was going to protest but then he turned.

"This way Sadami." Sadami followed the younger boy without protest through the jail until they were outside. Mago instantly turned his attention to the right and so did Sadami. A carriage stood off near the jail. The door was open and a girl who looked a bit younger than Sadami sat on the floor, her feet hanging out on to the ground. She looked up at she saw Mago and then her eyes went wide as she saw Sadami.

"Um... Mago where is my father?" the girl asked. Mago jerked his thumb towards the jail door and the girl frowned.

"He sent me to escort her out." He pointed his thumb at Sadami. "He then told me to stay out here with you Hikari." Sadami took her attention away from Mago and Hikari and started to walk across the dirt road. That's one thing she didn't enjoy about the Earth Nation, the roads were always dirt.

"Wait!" Sadami turned her head to see Hikari walking towards her. Sadami raised one of her dark eyebrows.

"Yes?" Sadami asked once Hikari got to her. Hikari gave her a smile.

"This weekend my father agreed to let me have a party at my house. We could use a few more Fire Nation citizens, if you want you can come." Sadami gave her a fake smile.

"I would enjoy coming, though I'm not sure if I will be able to, I'll have to check with my father first." Sadami said. Hikari nodded.

"Of course, I hope to see you there." Hikari placed her fist under her open palm. Sadami did the same and Hikari turned to leave. Sadami drew her attention back to the road and began walking again.

However almost as quickly as she began she was pulled in to an alley. Sadami stumbled and pulled up her hands, prepared to fight but stopped when she saw who it was. Two fifteen year old kids stood before her. A girl and a boy. It was the girl who had pulled her in to the alley. The boy stood a few feet away from them looking extremely nervous.

"What do you want?" Sadami asked.

"We heard you could help us." The girl replied. Sadami sighed.

* * *

**So everyone but Shen got introduced(so yes the two people in the end are Zia and Minzlo). But no worries he will be introduced next chapter**.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's right over here," Zia whispered. Sadami followed hesitantly. "Right, Minzlo?" Zia asked the boy ahead of her. The young earthbender glanced back at her and nodded. Sadami narrowed her eyes.

"What-

"Shh!" Sadami frowned but didn't say a word. Zia turned back around and crouched down in front of some trees, the only thing covering them now was bushes. She gestured for Sadami to follow her and Sadami walked up to where they were. Zia pulled her down. "Look through there." Sadami adjusted herself so she could see where Zia was pointing. What she saw left her breathless. Five cages sat just past the trees and bushes she,Zia and Minzlo were hiding in. They were made of mostly wood and metal; perfect cages for earthbenders. The cages themselves only had openings at the top and on one side, the side that was directed to the guards that walked around. A metal wall enclosed the area.

"We checked the cages. They're mostly filled with earthbenders but there's some non-benders and even a waterbender in there. Most of them are villagers who have gone missing over the past few months." Sadami frowned.

"A waterbender, what's a waterbender doing in Daitoshi?" Sadami thought out loud. Minzlo shrugged.

"Who knows?" He replied. He pushed some of his dark hair out of his face. Zia gave them an impatient look.

"The point is they need our help and we can't just abandoned them," Zia stated. "We need to get them out and we think you can help us." Sadami bit her lip and looked over the cages. Zia waited.

"I will help but we need a strong plan, and we'll have to do it tonight," Sadami told them. Zia looked slightly disappointed but nodded.

"Let's get out of here, then we can talk," Zia commanded. Sadami nodded. The three of them turned and started to walk away as quietly as they could. Once they had gotten a far enough Sadami had led them to a stream. The bank was covered with plenty of rocks; enough that it made it possible for them not to be seen.

"I think we should attack one of the cages,together Our main priority should be trying to get at least one of the groups out of the cages, they can then fight while we get the others out," Zia said. Sadami pursed her lips together.

"I think we should get the waterbender out first, if we get the waterbender out it would help us a lot," Sadami said. Zia nodded.

"Do we need to bring some water for him?" Minzlo asked. Zia nodded again.

"I'll get a pouch to put it in; we should also bring some extra earth as well." Sadami nodded. "So it's decided, we will get the waterbender and the others with him out first?" Sadami and Minzlo nodded.

"That will be the easy part, I assume you guys may have some spare clothing that you can wear and then get rid of?" Sadami asked. Zia and Minzlo exchanged a look.

"Yeah...why?" Minzlo asked. Sadami glanced over at him.

"Because you don't want them to know it was you do you? Wear those clothes along with something that can cover your face. Once we're done we'll burn them." Zia smirked.

"Clever. Now when will we meet up? Is around eight okay? How about here?" Sadami and Minzlo nodded at her and Zia clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful."

* * *

At exactly eight o'clock Minzlo and Zia made their way to the rendezvous point. "You're already here?" Zia asked as she saw Sadami. It was more of a statement than a question. Sadami nodded and looked them over. Both Zia and Minzlo wore mixes of dark green and brown. The clothing clearly old since it was ripped in places but it would work.

Sadami on the other hand was wearing a completely black and grey outfit that was perfect for sneaking around in. Zia raised an eyebrow. "Are we ready?" Zia asked. Minzlo glanced over at her.

"Yes," Sadami replied. Zia and Sadami glanced over at Minzlo. They stared at him for a moment before his face went slightly red.

"Oh...um...yeah." He said. Zia turned and began walking towards where they needed to go. Minzlo and Sadami followed her quietly.

"You two need to put your covers over your face," Sadami whispered as they got closer. Zia and Minzlo looked back at her and then did as she said; covering most of their mouths with cloth. Sadami frowned. "Make sure they are tight." Zia glared at the older girl but Sadami didn't seem to notice. Sadami moved past Zia and Minzlo and made the bushes around them move a little. Sadami muttered something under her breath.

"They increased the guard number." Zia scowled and moved so she could see.

"Wait be quiet," Zia suddenly told them. Zia moved forward slightly and adjusted her ear so she could hear better.

"Yeah, apparently a guard saw some kids down by the stream earlier today they wanted to incr-

Zia pulled back. "We can still take them,come on." Zia moved and crept to the right. Sadami and Minzlo followed her with no reluctance, after all she was the one who knew where the waterbender was. They moved in silence until finally they were near the cage. Zia bent down And Minzlo and Sadami followed the suit.

"We need to be discreet, because of that I think it will be easier if Zia and I went down to the cage. I'll give her a boost, she can give them some earth and dump the water," Sadami said. "Then you can come Minzlo, if that's okay." Zia looked hesitant of the idea but Minzlo nodded.

"Okay," He said. Zia bit her lip as Sadami started to move. Zia followed the girl. They pushed pass the bushes,jumped over the wall and quickly made it to the cage. Once there Sadami put her hands together and set them down for Zia. Zia put her foot on it and Sadami boosted her up. Zia instantly crouched. Her eyes went wide as she heard whispering.

Zia looked down to see the people watching her. The waterbender was the easiest to recognize. He had long dark brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes. He smirked as he saw her. Zia quickly undid the latch on the pouch she had. The water fell out in to the cage. The people started to protest. "What are you doing?"

The waterbender smiled and gave her a salute. The people around him started to notice him as the water around them went towards him. One girl gasped. Zia then turned to her left side and undid another pouch full of rocks. "Watch out!" She lifted the rocks out and then slowly began to push them down using her earthbending.

"Hey! You stop!" Zia's eyes went wide and she quickly got up and jumped off the cage.

"Come on kid!" She heard Sadami yell. Zia knew it was a signal for. Minzlo to come out. Zia turned suddenly as she heard a large cracking sound. She grinned as she saw Minzlo bring a giant rock over the wall.

Zia gasped as something hot went past her face. A firebender. Zia ran towards Minzlo as he placed the rock down. "Hey Princess! Try to keep these firebenders at bay!" Zia called towards Sadami. Sadami scowled as Minzlo tore off a piece of rock and threw it at one of the guards. The guard easily deflected it and sent a ball of fire towards them. The ducked and it went over their heads.

The group of three quickly turned as they heard a thud. Zia smirked suddenly. They were out. Sadami turned to the two earthbenders. "You two get the others out, I'll help fight." Sadami ran forward and both Minzlo and Zia nodded.

"Hey! Earthbenders over here! Help us get these people out!" Minzlo called a large group turned and started to run towards them. Sadami ran past them and quickly sent a small ball of fire at one of the guards that the waterbender was fighting.

"You're a traitor!" He yelled. Sadami ignored the man easily and sent a shot of fire through her foot. The man fell back with a yelp. Suddenly something whipped past her ear. Sadami turned with her hands up to find the waterbender in action. He was fighting two opponents, one he had gripped with a stream of water, the other had been whipped by him but only because he was so close to Sadami.

"Thanks." Sadami said as she sent a short jet of fire towards the man. He was hit and fell back unconscious. She heard a think and then another thunk. The prisoners were finally escaping.

"It's no big deal." The waterbender said lazily. His fighting techniques were so smooth but he seemed so lazy and uncaring about the battle. "I'm Shen by the way." Sadami nodded as Shen took out another two guards by throwing them back against a cage.

"Princess, water boy!" Sadami and Shen turned their heads to Zia's voice.

"We need to get out of here before more guards come!" Zia waved them to come on. Sadami ran forward and Shen followed after her.

"Where are you taking us?" He asked as he caught up to her. Sadami gained a strange look on her face.

"Far away from here."


End file.
